


Young Blood

by CamillaLynne14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Bonding, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), de-aged hunk, de-aged keith, de-aged lance, de-aged pidge, just a lil bit of angst, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaLynne14/pseuds/CamillaLynne14
Summary: A mission gone-wrong, causes some paladins to undergo a drastic change. While they become younger than they were before, and Allura and Coran on their own journey, Shiro is left alone with the now much younger Paladins.





	1. Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have multiple chapters and I'll do my best to keep up! Leaving comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Enjoy!

“This mission is simple.” Allura called to the Paladins over the radios. She watched from the bridges window as they piloted their lions onto Planet Oitera. “Get in, talk to the leader, figure out the situation and-”

“Kick some Galra butt!” Lance blurted in through the comms. 

“Well that's assuming the Galra are even the ones causing them to send out a distress beacon.” Hunk interjected. 

Lance’s face popped back up on the screen. “The Galra rule half of the universe, pretty sure it’ll be them if anyone's causing trouble.”

“Yeah, but we don't know for sure.” Keith’s comm cuts in. 

“Paladins, please!” Allura huffs. “I'm sending Shiro coordinates to the location this planet's leader may be. So follow him and keep a lookout for anything suspicious.”

“Thanks princess, receiving them now.” Shiro replies, and enters the location into the black lion. “Entering Planet Oitera’s atmosphere now.”

The Princess sets the trackers on the lions and smiles as Coran enters the room. “Alright, radio in if anything goes wrong, good luck.”

 

* * *

 

 

Planet Oitera was a wasteland. Dark sands covered most of its terrain and only small patches of trees showed as its source of vegetation. Strong winds blowing the sand were making it difficult for the paladins to navigate over the planet. 

“I can barely see anything through this!” Pidge complained as she nearly rammed the green lion into the yellow lion.

“Hey, watch out!” Hunk yelled as he swerved yellow away.

“Focus, guys!” Shiro said. “It’s about to get even worse.” 

Keith’s static filled voice echoed through their helmets. “Wait, what’s that up ahead?” He looked off at the horizon, it was being engulfed in a giant cloud of sand, and dust twisters were heading their way. 

“I don’t know, I’ll radio Coran and Allura.” Shiro answered. “Coran, Allura are you seeing this?”

After a few moments of static one of them finally got through. “Yes, Shiro.” Allura said. “It seems an extremely large dust storm is heading your way. We can see it from up here, it’s practically surrounding your location!” She warned. 

“Oh, isn’t that just what we needed!” Lance whined as he set his Lion down onto the sand and activated the particle barrier. 

“Pal-” Allura tried to get through, but radio interference cut her short. 

“Alright, everyone stay calm, it’s just a sand storm we will be fine.” Shiro said calmly. 

In less than a few dobashes the storm was right on top of them. The only light was coming from the dim hue of their colored barriers. Although, even with the barrieres, the wind seemed to get the better of them.

“These lions are huge, how is the wind knocking us over?” Keith asked while he steadied red. 

“Guy’s I’m picking something up on my scanner.” Reported Pidge. “Oh, no!” She breathed. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Shiro asked. 

“Four dust twisters are about to hit our location.” She said. But it was too late, a dark, yellow pillar of dust burst through the cloud of sand and began spinning. Three more followed that. The strength of twistars plus the winds of the actual dust storm, became too much. 

The first lion to go awol was Keith’s, as he has the smallest. The green and blue lion soon followed his. Shiro and Hunk stayed locked in place for a while, until one of the dust tornadoes got a little too close to the yellow lion, and sent it flying towards the direction of the others.  

The black lion fought to stay on the ground against its opposing forces. Shiro wasn't able to see anything anymore just pitch black outside of his lion. After some time, the storm died down, and Shiro was surprised his lion stayed in place for so long. But the particle barrier took all the damage, and it unfortunately fell. Cold sweat, and panic overtook Shiro as he watched it disappear. Then, he could feel the black lions legs being lifted off the ground and sent rocking and sailing in an unknown direction.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro awoke to the rough feeling of sand on his dry tongue. His eyes opened slowly while he was hit with burning sunlight. He spit out the sand onto the floor of the black lions cockpit. Shiro had noticed a thin layer of sand has made it’s way in during the storm and his hair was covered in it. Taking a quick look outside he saw no other lions, just dunes. He found his helmet next to his chair and slid it on, but only to cover his head in sand once more. 

“Hello?” He croaked through a dry throat. “Can anyone read me?”

“Shiro?” A familiar voice responded. “Are you there?”

“Yes!” He exclaimed. “Coran is that you?”

“It is, Shrio, what happened down there how come you are so far away from the others?” Coran asked in an anxious tone.

Shiro pondered the Alteans question. “Wait, where is everyone else?”

“Shiro, your team is halfway across the continent that you are on.” Coran said, then sent Shiro a screen showing the location of the other four. “You may want to hurry, their armour is bringing in unusually strange readings, I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“Alright, I’m heading in their direction now, try to keep an open signal incase anything goes wrong again.” Shiro said and piloted the black lion back into the warm sky.

“Will do.” Coran answered.

~***~

Only a few vargas later Shiro spotted a flock of three headed bird following one another. Soon he too was following them. As he did, he noticed more lush plant life growing in the rocks and sand. Soon, the bird-creatures landed over a dune, when Shiro came up behind them he saw a paradise. A large, cool, blue oasis sat in the middle of unnatural looking trees, and shrubs. Varieties of strange alien animals sat around the oasis, yet none were going in nor drinking from it. But the scenery wasn’t the first thing on Shiro’s mind. The sprawled out robotic lions floating in the water were his first priority. He landed the black lion on the shore line and stepped out. All the remaining alien animals scurried or flew off in fear. 

Shiro examined the four lions. They seemed to be off line, but their pilots were nowhere to be seen, unless they were still inside them. Using his jet pack he flew onto the top of the closets lion; red. Looking around he saw a few ripples coming from the mouth of the lion. Shiro carefully climbed down and saw a figure, curled up in the open mouth of the lion. The same dark hair, and red paladin armour. But he looked,  _ smaller.  _ Correction, he was smaller. When Shiro approached Keith, he spun around with a startled expression, and a younger body. Much younger, Keith looked like a child. 

His lower lip was quivering and tears collected at the corners of his big, innocent child eyes. “Shiro?” He whispered through a cry.

The way Keith looked, was the way Shiro felt. He wanted to cry, too.  _ “What was going on? Why is he a child again? How did this happen? Are the others like this? Who did this?”  _ Those were the only thoughts racing through the leaders frantic mind. “Uh-uh, Keith?” He asked, attempting to calm his voice. “Do you know where you are?”

Keith burst into full blown tears, and fell onto his knees, shoving his face into the sleeve of his now shrunken armour. “I don’t know!” He wailed. 

Almost on instinct, Shiro ran over to his side and easily picked him up. “Hey, buddy.” He cooed and stopped his crying. “Do you want to go and find your friends?” 

Keiths scared face, morphed into a confused one. “Friends?” He asked, wiping a tear from his eye. 

“Yeah,” Shiro answered. “Hunk, Lance and Pidge.” 

Keith shot up now in Shiro’s arms and nodded quickly as he struggled to break free from the leaders hold. “Yeah, yeah let's go get them!” He yelled and tried to pull at his metal arm.

“No, I’ve got to carry you until we get out of the water.” Shiro laughed and tightened his grasp around the boy. “Do you think you can stay and keep a watch on my lion while I go and get the others, Keith?” Shiro asked as he flew onto the shore line next to black. “This is it right here.” He said pointing up at his lion. 

“Really, you want me to watch it?” Keith said as Shiro placed his feet on the sand.

“Yes, and keep a good eye, too. My lion can be tricky.” He winked.

“I’ll be fine, Shiro.” Keith huffed and began drawing designs in the sand by blacks claw. 

_ “Actually, you keep an eye on him.” _ Shiro thought to black, and he got an approved purr in the back of his mind. 

~***~

Shiro jumped into the air again and called Coran as he headed towards the yellow lion. “Coran we’ve got a big issue.” He said.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, I found Keith.” He started. “But, he wasn’t exactly the keith you know.” Shiro explained.

“Is he alright? What happened?” Coran’s voice was soaked in concern.  

Shiro landed on the back of the yellow lion, “Yes, he seems alright. I just don’t know how to explain it completely.”

“We’ll discuss it back at the castle, Shiro. First get everyone else to your lion, Coran and I will pick you up at that location.” Alluras worrisome voice filled the comms. 

“Copy.” He responded.

~***~

After a search on the outside of yellow, Shiro decided to look inside. Entering through the hatch on the top, he jumped inside the cockpit.  Like his own lion, a thin sheet of sand covered the floor, and consol. The lights were off and it was difficult to see, until Shiro heard a shuffle in the back of the lion. As his eyes adjusted to the dimness, he saw another small figure. This one was standing up and was hidden by the darkness in the corner. 

“Hunk, is that you?” Shiro asked cautiously, while he stepped toward the figure. 

“Sh-Shiro?” It answered back in between sobs. “Are you there?”

“Yeah. Hunk, buddy it’s alright you can come out.” Shiro encouraged and held out his hand for him to take. But instead Hunk came running out of the shadows and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s legs.   
Just as he feared, Hunk was obviously younger. His armour shrunk with his body but his orange headband was laying on the pilot's seat. Careful not to move his leg that Hunk was clinging to, he reached over and grabbed the headband. Next, he bent down in front of Hunk who stopped crying mostly. “Hunk, do you know where you are?” He asked.

“I-I don’t know, maybe.” He responded and wiped a tear from his cheek. 

Shiro sighed and held up the headband. “I believe this belongs to you.” 

The boy nodded and let Shiro tie it on his forehead so it fit perfectly. “Shiro?” He asked once the headband was on. 

“Yes, Hunk?”

He looked around his lion in a full 360 circle. “Where’s my friends?” 

Shiro stared at him, so small and confused. “We’re going to find them. You know what?”

“What?” 

“I know where Keith is, you want to go hang out with him, while I go and get Pidge and Lance?” 

“Yeah!” Hunk cheered as Shiro lifted him up and flew out of yellow. 

Shiro landed back on the shore and found Keith intently watching his lion. “Keith!” 

“You’re back!” He yelled and came running toward him. “You got Hunk!” He observed. 

“Hi, Keith!” Hunk greeted and waved, as he was set onto the sand. 

“Can you two stay out of trouble while I go get the others?” Shiro pleaded. Then mentally asked black to contact him if anything went wrong. 

“Yeah, we’ll try.” Grinned Hunk, his mood clearly better. 

Shiro nodded at the two boys. They were so small, but didn’t look much older than seven. Shiro began to worry the longer he looked at them. They can’t form Voltron, and Shiro doesn't even know how they got like this. But how long will they stay like this? “Alright.” He shoved the thoughts back. “I’m going to go find Lance and Pidge, you two stay put.” Shiro instructed sternly. 

Shiro watched Hunk and Keith wave to him, as he used his jetpack to glide over to the green lion.

~***~

Right as he stepped onto the head of green, he heard a faint cry from inside. Quickly, Shiro opened the top hatch and fell inside. The green lions head was facing the setting sun, so it wasn’t as dark as the yellow lion. With the help of the light, he easily spotted not one, but two figures huddled in the pilot's chair. One, looked behind itself to investigate the noise Shiro had made when he jumped in. Shiro noticed the dark skin, brown hair and blue eyes immediately, Lance. But, of course he too was much younger. Once he recognized Shiro he smiled revealing, two teeth missing. 

“Lance! Why are you in the green lion?” Shiro asked peeking over the pilot's chair. Wrapped in Lance's arm’s was the green paladin. Yet, pidge looked much smaller than usual. Her glasses, which now doesn't fit her face were discarded on the floor, and even her hair seemed a bit longer. Tears were rolling down her pale cheeks, and every time she shook, Lance held her tighter. “Pidge?”

“My huge lion was close to hers, and I could hear her crying so I came over to see if she was okay!” Lance explained standing up from the seat and facing Shiro. “Was that okay?”

Shiros heart melted at the sight, his shoulders seemed to have relaxed a little too. “Lance that was really nice of you.” He sighed. “But dangerous, please be careful if you do something like this again.” 

“Okay!” Lance agreed. Pidge squirmed in his arms. 

“Wance!” She mumbled!

The blue paladin looked confused as he looked down at the bundle he holds. “She hasn’t talked since I found her, just cried.” 

“Wance!” Pidge now screamed.

Shiro too shared the same confused expression. “Is she trying to say your name?” Shiro asked.

Lance nodded. “Sounds like it. Pidge, I’m right here.” He responded holding her up to his face. She opened her dark honey colored eyes, and smiled. 

“Wance!” She giggled now.

While the two children we laughing Shiro walked behind them and grabbed Pidges glasses from the floor and placed them in one of the pockets in his armor. But not before Pidge spotted him.

“Shewo!” She exclaimed and clapped her hands. 

He looked up startled, and almost hit his head on the console. “Hey kiddo.” He said voice shaking. He noticed Lance looked about the same age as the other two, but Pidge was obviously younger. 

“Lance and I are going to get you out of here, then you can go see your friends. Sound good?” Shiro asked as Lance handed her over to him. 

“Shewo, where are we?” Pidge questioned looking around her lion. Shiro was expecting him to ask that question, but I guess even at age 4, (He assumes) Pidge is still a genius. 

“Well, uh-” He stutters.

“Pidge, it doesn't matter where we are right now, it matters where we are going and that's to see our friends.” Lance saves Shiro from a terrible answer.   
“Yeah, yeah let’s go get Hunk and Keith.” Shiro sighs,shifts Pidge into his flesh arm and grabs onto lance with his stronger, metal arm. 

~***~

Back on the shore line, Shiro watched with horror as the three boys ran around the feet of black and threw sand at each other. Pidge leaned comfortably on his leg, as he called Allura and Coran. 

“Alright, I’ve got them all and we are by my lion.” He informed. 

“Excellent! I’m assuming their lions are offline, so Allura and I will land the castle near your location, Shiro.” Coran assured. 

“Sounds good, and,” Shiro looked up the three boys and watched Hunks head be covered in sand thanks to Keith. “Please hurry.”

Shiro shut off his comm and sat down on the sand disturbing Pidges resting spot. “Hey!” She pouted, but realigned herself, hugging his metal arm. Shiro smiled as she began doodling in the sand. 

_ What are you going to do, my paladin?  _ Black hummed in his mind.

_ I don’t know what I can do, we’ll have to wait for Allura and Coran. But who knows how they’ll react.   _ Shiro answered back, cautiously watching Hunk, Lance and Keith play.

_ You’re their leader, Shiro. You’re the head of Voltron and now they need you more than ever.  _ Black remained.

“I know.” He sighed. 

“What?” Pidge said looking up at him. 

“Oh, sorry nothing.” He didn’t mean to say that outloud.

“What is that!” He could head Hunk scream and point into the sky. 

Shiro looked where his finger pointed, a dot in the sky grew closer, The Castle-ship. 

“Boy’s Get over here!” Shiro instructed as he picked up Pidge and walked over to the foot of his lion. Soon the other three were huddled at his feet. 

The Ship landed just over the dune from the shore line. A small dust cloud rolled over and two large figures came running down. Once Allura spotted Shiro, Her and Coran began sprinting. 

“It’s alright we’re here no- WHAT THE QUIZNAK!” She screamed and jumped back knocking into Coran.

“I can’t believe it!” Coran breathed, steadying himself and the Princess. 

“They’re children! How did this happen? Why did it happen? Can we fix this?” Allura rambled as she eyed the now  _ much  _ younger paladins. 

“That's what i’ve been trying to figure out. I think it might be the water of this oasis.” Shiro said trying to keep Pidge from falling out of his arms.

Coran observed the lions floating in the water. “If they were inside of their lions they couldn't have touched the water.” 

“But, their lions are touching the water, somehow the energy must have transferred to the pilot.” Allura explained wiping the sweat accumulating on her forehead. “Shiro must not be affected because he hasn’t touched the water.” Allura felt a tug at her leg. She looked down and saw a mesmerized Lance. 

“Hi! I’m Lance! You’re really pretty!” He smiled his toothy grin and waved. 

Allura seemed startled but smiled back wearily. “Shiro, do they have their memories?”

“Well, they all seem to know each other and their lions, but not much.” He sighed and finally gave up and set Pidge on the sand.

The two glanced at Coran who was collecting samples of the water in a containment device. “Coran, please be careful we don’t need you de-aging again, too.” Allura pleaded. 

“I am Princess, in fact  I’m done now. We should get them back into the castle.” Coran said standing up and he too was approached by Lance. 

“Hey I’m Lance! Your mustache is super cool!” He smiles and clings to the Alteans legs. 

“Why thank you, Lance.” He smiles down at the boy. “Hey what do you say we go back into the castle and you can look at more super cool things!” Coran exclaimed picking up Lance and bringing him to the rest of the group. 

“I agree we need to get them inside before anything happens.” Shiro said holding onto Hunk’s and Keith's hands. “Allura mind carrying Pidge?"

“Oh-uh not at all, Shiro.” Allura answered and picked up Pidge in her arms. “I’ll gladly carry my little Princess!” Alura hummed and poked Pidge in the belly. She got a sequence of giggles after that. 

 

* * *

 

 

Once they managed to get everyone back to the castle, it was chaotic. Keith and Lance began arguing and running around the bridge, while Hunk tried to yell at them to stop. Pidge started crying again and Allura seemed to shocked to try and stop it. Coran had disappeared to set up the medical bay and was getting ready to run some tests to see if they could reverse this. 

“Shiro, she won’t stop crying and the boys keep running!” Allura yelled over the shrill screams of Lance and Keith. 

“Give Pidge to me and you go yell at the boys.” Shiro instructed. Allura looked at him for a moment. He seemed a bit off, unsure even. Of course they all were, four out of five paladins de-aged into children. It was certainly  matter to be concerned about. 

Allura handed Pidge to Shiro and approached the three boys. She saw Lance curled up in the corner and Keith was poking him in the gut. Hunk stood off at the side looking like he too might cry. 

“Hunk, why don’t you go help Shiro and maybe go dig through some old storage to find new clothes that’ll fit you.” She offered a small smile and he returned one to her. 

“Sure, I’ll go help him!” He called and ran off to Shiro.

~***~

Shiro held Pidge as she bawled into the collar of his armor. “Pidge are you alright?” He whispered.

“Shewo.” She mumbled. “I don’t feel gwood.” She says wiping tears from her cheeks and pushing herself up. 

“Oh-uh what hurts, kiddo?” Shiro asks sympathetically.

“No!” She shouts. “Not like thwat! I fweel scared.” She says quietly.

Shiro stares at her, she still has her honey colored eyes and messy brown hair but she, and the others are all so vulnerable now. 

“Shiro!” Hunk cries running up to him and almost tripping on the steps. “Allura wants us to go look for new clothes.” 

“Thats a good idea, I bet this armor isn't too comfy for you guys.” Shiro says smirking at the younger yellow paladin. 

Hunk nods and follows Shiro out of the bridge to go dig in the storage containers. 

 

* * *

 

After a few Vargas of searching Shiro, Hunk and Pidge managed to find Altean clothes for the younger paladins. Even more conveniently the clothes were the colors of their lions. Hunk was changed into a flowing yellow tee-shirt with Altean designs and a pair of plain Altean trousers. Keith was put into a red sweater that was longer than his knees and Allura had to pin the sleeves back, like Hunk he wore the Altean pants. Pidges outfit was much easier, a short sleeved green Altean shirt and some grey leggings with gold designs. Lance however did not want to change. Coran had to chase him down and carry him back to the storage room to get into his new clothes, which was a long sleeved blue shirt with a different pair of Altean trousers that had a bit more embroidery on them. 

After they were all changed and cleaned up, Coran ran a few test on them to make sure they were positive on their ages, health and if they could reverse the situation.

“Seem’s as though in Human years Hunk and Keith are seven, Lance is six and Pidge here, is four.” Coran said while he flipped through a few screens showing data. “They all are relatively healthy, but it seems they do have some slight amnesia.” Coran sighed and pulled up another chart. “The effects of this ‘fountain of youth’ seem temporary.”

“That's wonderful, Coran!” Allura cheered. “But we can’t just sit here and wait for them to hit some extreme growth spurt.”

“Yes, yes. But, I did do some research and if we can find the locals they might be able to help us move the process along. Apparently there's an old remedy like medicine made from a rare plant on this planet. We just need to use the distress signal and locate the natives, hopefully they’ll help us.” Coran explains.

“Sounds like a plan.” The princess agreed.

The older Altean shut down the screens and looked over at the four paladins, laying on the examination table, asleep.

“Seem’s like we’ve tuckered them out.” Shiro chuckled.

“Shiro?” Allura hummed turning to him. “Coran and I need to go together to look for the locals and this plant. Are you sure you can watch all four of them.”

“If I can keep them alive as reckless teens, I can keep them out of trouble as kids, Allura.” Shiro said reassuringly. 

Allura laughs quietly so she doesn't wake the other four. “Fair point. Coran let's get ready to go, we’ll need to leave before mid-day tomorrow.” 

“Of course, Princess.” Coran answers.

Allura glances at the pile of the sleeping paladins. All of them were using Hunk as a pillow. “We should probably move them, but I don’t dare risking waking them up.” She smirked.

“It’s kinda peaceful now.” Shiro breathed and sat down on a floating stool. “Well it would be if we could change them back to normal.”

Allura cringed at his last sentence. “Shiro we will, don’t worry so much about it. I know it's terrifying. I mean you always see these four as the children but you never really know how exposed and vulnerable they really are until well… they are  _ actually _ children.” She walked toward the door. “And Shiro, even at a young age they can protect themselves. You’ve seen what they can all do, how they look out for each other.” The princess pauses. “I need to prepare for the trip, try not to stay awake for too long, Shiro.” With that Allura left and the door clicked closed behind her.

* * *

 

In the morning, Shiro fed the four breakfast and watched Alluras and Corans pod from the bridge become a speck in the dusty horizon. He sat on the bridges short stairs while he watched out the window, then he felt a small presents of a hand on his shoulder, it was Keiths. Soon he felt three more. “Shiro, c’mon let’s go play!” Lance whined and jumped down the steps Shiro was sitting on. 

“Alright, I’ll play!” He cried as they pulled him to his feet. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad. Maybe he could actually keep it together until Coran and Allura returned but until then he had four kids to look after, and he couldn't let anything happen to them.


	2. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shiro and the other young paladins lose Pidge inside the Castle Ship, The leader must find her before she gets herself hurt. Although, finding a four year old in a giant Castle is proven to be more of a hassle than Shiro thought. His own mind turns against him and it seems lucks not really on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is REALLY late... Sorry. But its also pretty angsty, so sorry about that too. But anyways Kudos and Comments like always are appreciated. Enjoy!

It has been six vargas since the Alteans had left and Shiro was already exhausted. The leader slouched in the far chair at the dining table. On the other side of the room, Lance was chasing Keith,  who kept running behind Hunk to dodge getting tackled. Pidge was sitting on the far side of the table with food goo covering her cheeks watching with delight as the young red and blue paladins ran around. 

“Boys!” Shiro bellowed once he noticed Keith climbing on the counter trying to grab a butter knife. “If you’re going to run around let's move into the training room.”

“But, Shiro there's a monster in the training room. We can’t go in there.” Gasped Hunk, as he pulled his small fists up too his cheeks.

Shiro stared down at Hunk confused. “Wait, what there's no  _ monster  _ in the training room!” He exclaimed. “Who told you that?” 

Without hesitation, Hunk pointed at Pidge. The young girl was happily chowing down on food goo and spilling it everywhere. 

“Really?” Shiro questioned. Hunk nodded. “I thought it would’ve been Lance.”

“No, it was Pidge!” Lance butted into the conversation. “She told me and Keith, too”

“Yeah, I don’t really wanna go in there either.”Keith whispered, casually moving to Shiro's side. Shiro gaped at the three of them. All scared to enter a room because of a fib a four year old, who could barely talk that well had mentioned. “Guys,” He started. “Nothing's in there. Trust me.” 

“How do we know for sure?” Lance cried grasping onto Shiro’s leg. “Did you kill the monster, Shiro?”

“Did I what?” Shiro cried out trying to pull Lance off his leg. “I told you there is no monster in the training room, you guys will be fine.” He sighed. 

Keith pulled on Shiro's fingers. “Is there no monster because you killed it?” 

Shrio frowned down at the red paladin. “Uh, yes I killed the monster in the training room. It won’t bother you anymore.” He said in a monotone voice. 

“No he didn’t!” Pidge whispered from her spot on the table. She pushed the empty bowl away from her. 

Shiro spun around and glared at her. “Pidge, I slayed the monster.” He said while Lance clung himself onto Shiro's leg again. “Remember?” 

“Nowpe.” She giggled and smirked. 

“Shiro, if Pidge doesn’t remember you killing the monster, and she told us about the monster-” Hunk paused and put the pieces together. “Then the monster is still in there!” He cried running under the table. The high screams of Keith and Lance filled Shiro's tired ears. The two of them ran and joined Hunk under the table. 

“Guys!” Shiro called over their screams, gaining the boys attention. “For the last time, there is no monster! How do you know Pidge is telling the truth anyway?”

Lance crawled on all fours out from underneath the table. “She said she saw it when she went in there, before you made us breakfast.” He explained while cautiously looking around the room. 

Shiro knelt beside the table and got a glance at the boys huddled up. “Pidge didn’t even go into the training room before breakfast, I had an eye on her all morning.” Shiro attempted to reassure, he put on one of his most comforting smiles. 

Hunk, Lance and Keith quickly shared a look at each other and a few inaudible words were spoken. “Pidge could’ve ran away from you this morning.” Hunk suggested, and his friends nodded. 

“What, no!” Shiro countered while he seated himself into a crossed legged position. “I was holding her, she couldn't have fallen out of my arms!” Shiro realized he was yelling and the three boys look even more upset. 

“You think we’re lying!” Lance accused pointing a finger at the leader. “You don’t believe us!”

“No, I don’t think you’re lying, I think Pidge is.” Shiro reasons, But as he finished his sentence the sound of the closing doors to the dining hall started him. He got to his feet quickly nearly hitting his head on the corner of the table. Shiro surveyed the room but didn’t see anyone.  _ No one _ . “Pidge!” He bellowed, cupping his hands around his mouth. 

“Shiro, where did she go?” Hunk whispered grabbing onto his leg, Shiro could feel his arms shaking. 

The older paladin looked down and saw a terrified Keith squeeze his way out from underneath a chair. “Do you think the monster took her?”

Lance gasped from behind Shiro and weaved his way past him. “If she was taken, we’ll rescue her!” He announced standing with his fists on hips, and toothy grin. 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Shiro yelled. His head began hurting and the panic was starting to settle in. “We need to stay together to find Pidge. She probably ran off on her own.” With Hunk attached to his leg, he grabbed Keith and Lance's hands. “We’ll check the lab first, okay?”

They all nodded. 

 

* * *

 

After an unsuccessful search in her lab, the small group was wandering the halls of The Castle of Lions searching for signs or clues of the lost four year old. Fortunately for Shiro, the boys were staying quiet and sticking to him. But the fear of losing Pidge, and the panic of not being able to find her in time before she could hurt herself, made him very uneasy. He kept shaking and his sweating was out of control.

“I see her!” He could hear Lance call. Shiro whipped his head around so quickly he began seeing spots. “Nope, nevermind it wasn’t her.” He sighed. 

“Okay, let's keep moving.” Shiro commanded, he was worried they would hear how tired he was, and start asking questions, but that worry went away when the three of them started yawning. 

“We’ve been looking for a long time, she’ll show up eventually.” Keith stretched as they stood in the middle of the ballroom. 

The black paladin was about to speak when he could hear and feel the effects of the strong winds outside. Even from inside the massive ship, they could all feel the shaking. Shiro steadied himself and let go of the boy's hand so they could do the same. 

“I hope Allura and Coran are going to be okay.” Shiro heard Hunk whisper while the seven year old sat in a crossed legged position on the ground. The leader was soon flooded with more concern. 

_ What if they didn’t make it to the village? What if they get caught in another dust storm? How will they find the antidote to this mess? What if they get hurt because of the wind?  _ Shiros mind raced so quickly he lost count of how long he has been holding his breath. 

Shiro felt his knees buckle beneath him and he too fell onto the cold floor of the ballroom. His gasps seemed like he was pleading to something. But he wasn’t, or maybe he was. He wanted it all to go back to normal.  _ Normal.  _ What was that now? Was he referring to the time before the Kerberos mission, where none of this would've happened if he didn’t accept to go with Commander Holt and his son. Pidge would still have her family and wouldn’t be lost as a four year old when she's supposed to be at home going to school like a normal fourteen year old. Or maybe he was mentioning the time when they were all just becoming Paladins and they were all together, in the castle, and they were old enough that they didn’t need babysat. 

_ Shiro! _ Black screamed in his head.  _ My Paladin you must calm down if you're going to find the fifth member of Voltron. _

The presence of his Lion flung Shiro back into reality. His eyes now shot open and he saw Keith standing over his head looking terribly afraid. “Shiro? Are you going to die?” His shaking child voice asked.

The black paladin realized he was in the fetal position on the floor and sweat was pouring from his hairline, his flesh hand was shaking and his white bangs were glued to his forehead as they covered part of his eyes. “K-Keith, I’m not dying.” Shiro managed to say while he sat up right. 

“He's alive!” Lance's voice cried and a moment later, Lance jumped at Shiro and was sitting in his lap, hugging his torso tightly. “You were shaking and sweating a lot on the floor for a while so we thought you were dying.” Lance explained crudely.  

Shiro laughed a bit at his serious tone from him, he picked up the child and set him next to himself before getting back onto his own feet. “Thank you for the concern, but I’m fine.”

“See!” Hunk screeched, motioning mildly in the air. “I told you he wasn’t dying!” Shiro noticed Hunk about to start one of his rants when the castle shook very violently. Even with the crystal the lights began to flicker and soon were out all together. 

Shrieks filled the large ballroom, and once more tiny arms wrapped around Shiro’s legs and hands.

“Guys! Calm down, the power is just out we'll be alright.” He comforted, although Shiro began panicking again. 

_ How are we going to find Pidge now?  _ He thought to his lion.

_ The Green Paladin is a very curious soul, Shiro. Where do you think the pilot of the green lion has gone too?   _ Black was being ever but subtle and un-helpful in the situation. 

_ She might be in her lab, if she remembers where it is. But, now everything is dark, she’ll hurt herself or get lost!” _

Shiro waited. Moments Passed but his Lion offered no more answers or reassurance. The black paladin was brought back when he heard a small cry from right next to him. 

“Hunk don’t cry, please there is nothing to be scared of.” Shiro looked down, but saw nothing but darkness.

“Um, Shiro?” Hunk pulled on his metal arm. “I’m not the one crying.”

Shiro looked at where the sob was coming from. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness a faint shade of red was wrapped around his leg and shaking. “Keith?” Shiro whispered and knelt in front of the boy.

“Its t-too dark, Sh-Shiro.” He whispered as he wrapped his tiny arms around the mans neck.

Shiro held onto the child and he could feel Lance and Hunk join too. “I didn’t know you were afraid of the dark, Kid.” Shiro stated while Keith let go of the hug and wiped his eyes. 

He nodded at the leader and watch him stand up. “I just- well I don’t like it.” 

Shiro smiled down at him and held onto his hand. “That’s okay, lets just all stick together to find Pidge. Okay?” 

Lance skipped ahead of the group while the four of them exited the dimmed ballroom. “Guys?” He stopped skipping and slowly turned to face the trio. “Now that it's dark, the monster can get any of us and we wouldn’t know it.” He pause and his wide blue eyes stared. “It could get Pidge!” He screamed. 

Shiro felt Hunk let go of his arm and squeal as well. By his flesh arm, Keith’s hands began shaking and tears fell on his wrists. “Boys you need to-”

“I’m getting out of here!” Hunk cried and followed Lance who was running down the next corridor in a panic. 

“Lance, Hunk come back!” Shiro called after the boys. They didn’t even turn around. Now Shiro held firm to Keith's hand. Except the red paladin's hand was no longer there. The leader looked up and saw Keith trailing Hunk down the hallway and the three disappeared behind the corner.

Shiro ran. A sprint, not a jog. A chase fueled by fear and urgency. He pounded down the too dark hallway, he couldn't even see where the corner was now, he was going too fast. Sweat spilled from his forehead into his eyes, the stinging sensation was the final blow. Shiro stopped but not before losing his balance and falling. 

The wall looked farther away from his head before, but now it collided straight on. The cool metal on the floor against his sweaty face felt comforting. His eyes watered and wouldn't open. His head pounded almost as hard as his feet when he was running down the hallway. He felt tired, and worried however, he couldn't seem to remember what he was so worried about before. All he wanted to do was sleep, and that's just what he did.     
  


 

* * *

 

_ Champion!  _ The sharp voice pierced his mind.  _ You failed us all, Champion. You failed everyone! _

_ I d-didn’t mean to.  _ Shiro pleaded to the voice, he couldn't see anything. It was a black space. No out lines, no walls no floor, he was just, there. 

_ Why did you leave them?  _ The harsh voice asked. 

Shiro sat in silence for a minute.  _ Who? Who did I leave? _

The strange voice cackled and Shiro soon saw a bright light shoot toward him. He tried to dodge it but he found he was stuck. He couldn't move, Shiro was suspended in the air by an invisible force. The light ran into him and soon his whole scene changed.

The black void changed to the purple gladiator arena. The memory was familiar. He noticed the messy brown hair and scrawny body in front of him. “Matt?” He whispered and pulled the person's shoulder back to see their face. Shiro was expecting to see  _ Matt’s  _ terrified face, instead it was Pidge.

“Katie?” He gasped. The youngest paladin stared back at him, fear soaked her honey eyes like tears. 

“I’ll never see my family again!” She cried as sentries grabbed her arms. “Shiro! Help! Why won’t you help?” She screamed and flailed.

It was all wrong. Shiro couldn't watch, he squeezed his eyes shut until the cheers of the bloodthirsty audience and the screams disappeared. It was silent for a moment, until he felt the cold pain of chains wrapped around his wrists. His grey eyes shot open and Keith was the first thing he noticed. 

“Keith, w-what's going on?” He questioned. But Keith turned his back to him. 

Shiro scanned his surroundings. It was a Galra torture room. Sentries aimed guns at him and Keith was wearing Galra armour. “Keith?”

“Silence, prisoner!” He yelled and smacked Shiro across the face.

Shiros face stung, but he didn’t budge. “Please, Keith you need to snap out of it, it's not you!” Shiro pleaded, but as Keith stepped into the light he saw half his face was Galra purple and his eyes were glowing yellow. 

To block the sight, Shiro shut his eyes again. Suddenly his hands were free of the chains and he reopened his eyes. Shiro was standing in the castle ship overlooking the balmera. Something was off. Galra ships were everywhere, they were loading the Balmerians into them.  _ No.  _ “This is your fault!” Shiro heard Hunk yell. Tears fell down his face as he discarded his helmet and stomped over to Shiro. “Now Shay and her people are prisoners, because you didn’t want to risk fighting the robeast!” Hunk pointed at the leader. 

“Hunk, I didn’t- That's not what happened.” Shiro tried to explain, but everything was off. 

“Now you're denying it! What's wrong with you Shiro? We had a plan!” The yellow paladin cried. “But you didn’t want to risk Voltron.”

Shiro stared blankly at Hunk and the rest of his team who look just as angry. “I- don’t I’m sorry-” 

“You  _ should  _ be.” Hunk hissed. 

Shiro watched as his team followed Hunk out of the room, and he only was given a few angry glances. His eyes begged him to cry, and he gave in. He shut his eyes and felt the room around him disappear. 

He appeared again on a beach. “What?” He whispered to himself. It was night and he was standing on a cliff. The sea breeze cooled his skin, and the saltwater smell filled his lungs. Shiro was content, at peace until he heard a yell. He shot his eyes around looking for anything, something, someone. 

He finally looked up and saw a blue blur falling toward him. It was going to hit the water. Shiro wasn’t thinking and jumped, however by the time Shiro was falling the blue blur had already hit the water, and the black paladin saw it wasn’t a blur at all. It was Lance. His dark hair floated in the ocean as he sunk down below its surface. Shiro hit the water next, it was a hard impact but he only cared about getting Lance out. He opened his eyes under the water only to close them again because of the salt water. It was too dark and everything was cold. The water stopped swaying and his body relaxed. The water filled his lungs and he didn’t even care.

_ Shewo!  _ A familiar voice rippled through this nightmare.  _ Shewo, you alright? _

Shiro opened his eyes again and shot up right gasping for air. He was where he was supposed to be. He sat next to the spot where he hit his head. His body was sore, but his head was going to have a nasty bruise. “Shewo?” A small voice asked. He looked down and saw Pidge. Her brown hair was messy, and she look confused.

“Pidge, you’re alright!” He exclaimed and picked up the found four year old. “Where did you go?” 

Pidge looked at him. “I went to my room.” She said plainly. Shiro noticed something clutched in her small fist. “I found thwis.” She held it out and Shiro took it. He unfolded the paper. 

Shiro smiled. It was Pidges picture of her and Matt. It was taken before everything fell apart. When Shiro was still himself, Pidge still had a family. 

“Who is thwat?” The child pointed at herself in the photo. Shiro couldn’t help laugh at the irony of the situation. 

“That's my friend.” He said. Then he pointed to Matt. “That's her brother, he's also a really good friend.” 

“Where are they?” Pidge asked looking up at Shiro waiting for an answer. 

Shiro frowned, but saw the determination for a response in her eyes. “Well, they are both a little lost right now.” he sighed.

“Oh.” The child said. “Are you gonna find them?” 

Shiro tucked the photo into his pocket and stood up, picking up Pidge with him. “We will.” He replied, ruffling the young girl's hair. “But right now we’ve gotta find Hunk, Lance and Keith. You seen them?”

Pidge shook her head. “Alright, let's go find them, then.” Shiro said and began walking down the long corridor, the memories from his dream still fresh in his mind, but he needed to find his team, and he needed to keep them safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it tuned out to be so emotional but it happened. With summer vacation coming up I'll have much more time to post chapters. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Coran make it to the Village that is assumed to know the whereabouts of the plant that can cure the Paladins. However, they learn that finding the remedy my be a much more difficult task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is in the POV of Allura and Coran. I'll be doing more chapters like this so we can get their side of the story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a Kudos of you enjoy!

Sandy dunes and beating rays of sun was what Allura and Coran have experienced for almost a full day. There has been no sign of the civilization that supposedly lived on the planet, and the pod began overheating. Throughout the entire ride, Allura had been worrying. She  _ knew  _ the paladins were capable of defending themselves. She also knew Shiro was alright watching them. Yet, she was still worried. What if they were attacked? Children can’t form Voltron. They are defenseless. 

“Princess are you alright?” Coran asked setting the pod to auto-pilot for a moment. “You’re pulling on your hair again.” 

Allura noticed her tight grasp on her silver hair. “Oh, I didn’t even realize.” She murmured, finally letting it go. 

Corans eyes squinted as he stared at her. He knew Allura better than anyone, he noticed she wasn’t alright. “Remember that time, your father took you on that diplomatic mission when you were only about ten?” He mentioned. “He brought you to a planet similar to this one, you came back and your dress was full of sand.” Coran chuckled and he felt relieved when Allura smiled at him. 

“Mother was not pleased with him.” She giggled while she looked at the sunset. The Sun was large and it was setting slow on the horizon. The skyline created sandy silhouettes. Mostly dunes but some were more square, they were more defined. 

“Coran?” The Princess called sitting up straighter and perring out the window. “There's something over there, they look like buildings.” 

Coran forced the pod to a complete stop and looked where Allura pointed. She was right, the sun was setting a perfect silhouette on what looked to be a village. “Good eye, Princess.” Coran said and started the engine up again. The pod was engulfed in a cloud of yellow sand before zipping off toward the village. 

* * *

 

The sky was painted into a violet like purple as the sun was starting to get lower and lower. But it didn’t matter, the two Alteans where getting closer to the village. It was only a matter of moments until they both could see the first building on the outskirts of the town. 

It was made out of a grey stone, and in the cracks were golden sand. Colorful sheets hung over windows, most likely protecting the inside from the heat. 

“We should get out here.” Coran informed and parked the pod. The two clambered out and were greeted by a gust of sandy wind and a scream. 

“We didn’t do that, right?” Allura asked.

“The storm, the storm it approaches!” A voice yelled, it was high and sounded terrified. 

Allura grabbed Corans hand and began dragging him toward the village. “We have to help them.” She said. 

The two eventually made their way into the town and saw the inhabitants. They were short and almost bug-like. Their skin was hard, like leather. They also had strange antenas coming out of their arms and neck.  

Winds started getting stronger and the Oiterians were running about into homes and other shelters. 

“Wait, we can help! What's happening?” Allura tried to ask the running villagers. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Corans. 

“Princess, I think it's time we got inside.” He told her. He pointed off at a dune, and then she saw the cloud. 

It was a dust cloud. Smaller than what hit the Paladins, but still looked just as threatening. It was headed right for the village. “We need to get to the pod!” The Princess called over the wind. She now had to cover her eyes from the sand in the air. 

“No, Princess! It's too unstable, we need to get into one of these houses.” Coran coughed the sand from his mouth. 

He now lead her into the largest building in the town. The door was fourtinitly made out of a sturdy looking wood. When the Alteans were inside and they dusted the sand off themselves. They were welcomed with surprised stares, and awkward glances. “Uh- Hello, I am Princess Allura and this is Coran. We’ve come here in search of your help.” Allura greeted, trying to break the ice. 

From the back of the building, a low voice called, “So a Princess and her advisor come seeking our aid.” Through the crowd an older looking Oiterian stepped to the front. He was taller than the others and adorned medals and other sorts of jewels around his neck. His robes seemed cleaner and brighter than the other villagers. He was clearly the leader. 

He looked at both of them skeptically, his glossy eyes scanning them as if he could read their thoughts. 

“My apologies,” Allura started again. “But we are a little bit rushed on time.”

The leader stopped staring and began laughing. “Well, Princess why didn’t you say so.” He chuckled his voice soaking with sarcasm. Next he turned to the group of villagers behind him and raised his arms. “Why don’t we stop whatever troubles our villages suffers and help these strangers?” He was still laughing and soon the crowd joined him. Turning back to Allura he said, “Now, Princess why would we help someone who just wanders into our home and begs like this?”

Allura was shocked. She’d never met anyone so rude. (Well that’s not exactly true.) “But we do need your help. In exchange we would aid you in these troubles you were speaking about.” 

The leader seemed to have thought for a moment. “We did see your pod coming, you seem advanced.” He hummed. “But~ My answer is still no!” He exclaimed.   
  
Allura was furious, she did not come here to get no for an answer. Infact she wasn’t even asking anymore. “Listen!” She practically yelled. “My friends, the Paladins of Voltron have fallen into the oasis not far from your little village here. Now they are children.  _ Children.”  _ She hissed. “I came here because it is said your village knows the antidote for this effect. A type of plant that grows in this part.”

The leader was stunned. Allura was bending over and almost in his face. “Princess, I- um.” He stuttered. “First off, are you really Voltron?” He asked more to Coran now than Allura. 

“Yes, but we’ve run into a bit of a snag as the Princess has explained.” He said pulling Allura back. 

“I see.” He mumbled and scratched the antennas on his face. “Well, if Voltron truly cannot be formed, I guess we have no choice but to assist.” 

Allura sighed deeply and she felt Corans hands on her shoulders. He looked relieved, they both were. 

“Princess Allura,” The leader said, now with more open arms. “I am Masheer, leader of my people.” 

The Alteans sat next to Mashneer on the circle of blankets and pillows around a burning fire pit. Soon other Oiterians sat with them. Others even placed jewels around their necks and offered them strange fruits. 

Soon after they ate, a younger Oiterian came up to them, holding out two red crystals. “Take them, they’ll protect you from the desert.” She was small and looked awfully concerned at them. 

“Um, how will these crystals protect us from the desert?” Coran questioned, while he examined the crystal up close. 

Masheer stood from his seat and went to the side of the child. “This is my daughter Corre, she discovered the crystals not long ago. Ever since, we’ve found they give off a certain energy that protects you from the beating sun and the harsh winds.” Masheer explained. “Now, we have found enough that every Oiterian wears one at all times.” 

Soon everyone on the tent showed the crystal they wore, some have it be in jewelry, or carried in a pocket, they even saw someone with it crushed and sewn into their clothes. 

“That's impressive.” Allura said and took the offered crystal. When it toched her hand a small light glowed inside of it. Coran did the same and the light appeared again. 

“We keep them close when a storm like this threatens our village.” Corre told, showing them her necklace with the red crystal. “They react with your life force, the energy it gives off is almost like a shield.”

Allura smiled but she then remembered why they were here. “Thank you for this, but there is a pressing matter we need to discuss.”

Masheer took his seat again and the rooms atmosphere immediately felt more serious as the others hushed to listen. 

“Yes. The Galra have been here, they have taken some of our people, and samples of the water from the oasis you said the paladins have unfortunately fallen into. They left with that, but promised they’d be back soon. The fear of their return has been in the air ever since.” Masheer was holding his daughter, she was visibly terrified. 

Allura stood now, clutching the crystal in her hand. “I know you are all afraid. The Galra destroyed my world, they took my father from me.” Allura exclaimed, now staring at her feet. 

“But Voltron can help you defend your world so it will not suffer the same fate Altea has.” The Princess looked at the villagers faces. Some were confused, most were scared, but few had hope in their eyes. 

“However, Voltron needs your help first. They’ve fallen into the oasis, four out of five paladins are now children and are not suitable to pilot their lions or form Voltron to help protect you.” Allura explained to the crowd.

Moments passes and a shaking voice from the back of the room echoed over the mass. “The Pool of Youth.” An elderly looking Oiterian now stood in front of Allura. 

“The Pool of Youth, is this oasis you speak of. It gives whoever soaks in its waters years onto their life.” The elder explained, her voice full of passion. 

Coran was now bent down next to her. “Yes, that seems to be what happened to the Paladins. We’ve done research and discovered a plant, its supposed to bring those years back, restore them to their original age.” He said, hoping anyone in the room would know what this plant was or where they could find it. 

The elder Oiterian glared with squinted eyes at Coran. “The Fluinive plant has not been spotted in generations.” She bluntly stated. 

Allura felt her stomach drop with panic. If they couldn't find the plant, then they were doomed. 

“Not spotted by those who know what it is, anyway.” The elder finished. 

The Princess bent down so quickly she was in the Oiterains face, startling her. “You’ve seen the plant? You know where we can find one.” 

She stepped back a few inches to get her bearings. “Princess, I am Teji, this villages history keeper. I know many things, and I know where this plant is that you seek.” Teji said. 

Allura relaxed once more. “That is wonderful news!” She exclaimed. “Now, where is the plant?” 

Teji looked worriedly at Masheer. “The Fluinive plant has been spotted by me, yes.”

Coran was helping Allura up when he asked, “Where did you see it then?” 

Teji spat out her respnse quickly. “The plant is on the other side of our continent, there are many obstacles on the way and it's a long journey.”

Allura almost fell over again. But with a reassuring look from Coran she got herself together. “Alright,” She sighed. “If we are going to get this plant, to help the Paladins, so we can defend you, we’re going to need your help Teji. And we are going to need to leave right away.” Allura asked. 

Teji smiled and she looked at Masheer as if she needed permission to go. 

“You can not leave yet, the storm is still going.” The leader motioned to a window where sand was barely being held back by a few shutters. It was being billowed in by little gusts but others were already filling the holes with colorful sheets. 

“Masheer,” Allura started. “We need to leave as soon as the storm is over. Teji says it's a long trip and we need as much time as possible before the Galra return.” The mention of the Galra sent the room into a quiet hush. 

Masheer looked over at his people and at Corre. “Well, then I suggest you start packing at once.”

* * *

 

The sand storm has passed and lights peeked through the small openings in the windows. Oiterains exited houses and immediately began brushing dust from porches and windows. 

Allura, Coran and Teji ran to through the village to the pod with bags of food and other supplies. 

To their horror, the pod was almost completely buried in sand. “Quiznack!” Coran yelled, dumping his bags to the ground. “Now the controls are most likely damaged and I won’t even get started on the sand filled engine.” He rambled as he tried to dust it off. 

“Your pod!” Masheer exclaimed coming up from behind with his daughter right behind him. “Will it still work?” He said as he watched Teji join Coran in attempt to get the sand off. 

“Coran?” Allura called. 

“Im, positive it will still fly, not completely sure about the particle barrier. The sun gets pretty hot out.”

“Your crystals!” Corre shouted. Everyone looked. 

“Oh, well, your crystals will protect you from the sun so your transports shield won't have to work.” She said giddily. 

Allura smiled and pulled the crystal from her pocket, she saw the light glow in the center. “Thats brilliant, Corre, thank you.” As Allura finished her sentence, she heard the pod power to life. Its back side was still covered in sand but at least they could get in now. 

Coran was back and he packed all the supplies into the pod. 

“You’ll be back to help us once the Paladins are cured, correct?” Masheer asked while Allura climbed into the pod.    


“You have my word.” She said. “Stay safe until we are back. And here,” She handed him a communication device the same kind they gave to the Arusians. “If the Galra return early, press that button and we’ll come as soon as we can.”

Masheer and Corre waved them away, and soon the only thing left of the pod was the cloud of sand it left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be with Shiro and the Paladins, hopefully it won't take as long to upload like this one!  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
